Cycle
by MoonRose91
Summary: One shot. It really is spur of the moment. If you want to read it okay, if not, why would you click on the link?


A/N- One shot, but if people want to see a series based off of this, I _might_ write more, but you need to tell me.

------------------------------------ 

Pet Shop of Horrors- Cycle

D watched as his newest pet, an Aloja by the name of Marie, stare into a mirror. Of course, she was hiding as a blackbird, and only D, with few exceptions, could see her as she truly was. With golden hair that reached her waist in beautiful waves, and emerald colored eyes. She wore a beautifully designed dark blue dress where the bodice hugged her curves with a wide u-cut, so it rested barely over her shoulders, the sleeves long.

The skirt flowed around her like water, and she looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Marie, you look lovely," D complimented.

She let out a content sigh, and looked over at him. "Oh, D, we _all_ look lovely to you. I agree of course, but I want someone else to tell me that," she stated, and moved into the light, her black wings shifting slightly to hide her face in a 'behind the fan' way.

D smiled and said, "It might happen."

Marie let out a little sigh, and leaned back to stare at her reflection. The detective barging in caused her to make a face, and the water-woman glared at the detective. "What's that little bird mad at?" he asked.

"The bird is Marie and she is a rare type of creature! She _happens_ to be an Aloja!" D argued.

"An Aloja? Aren't they supposed to be beautiful?" Leon asked, and Marie started to tear up.

"Oh, D!" Marie answered, and went over to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

D gave the detective a look, and gently pat on the head got her to calm down a little. "He thinks I'm some common, disgusting, thing!" Marie wailed, crying into D's shoulder.

Sometimes, D really did get annoyed with Marie. Alojas were vain, sensitive, water-women, often hiding as water blackbirds, and Marie was still young. Her species lived for thousands of years, she had only lived for 100. He forgave her though, as her beauty was what made her so valuable. "Detective, Marie is very sensitive! Apologize and say how beautiful she is!" D ordered.

The Detective rolled his eyes, and left, leaving D to deal with Marie, who was crushed. "There now Marie. You are very beautiful! Don't worry, when you get older, your beauty will grow as well, and stupid comments made by stupid humans will not hurt as much," D stated.

The days passed, and Marie refused to go near the ignorant, stupid, detective, which made D's life a little easier. Then, the day came that a man walked in, wanting a bird that was beautiful beyond compare. "My dear sir, I have exactly what you need. Please, come with me," D stated, and lead him into the back.

He opened the door to a beautiful garden, with reflective pools all around. Sitting over one of them sat Marie, and she was combing her hair with a green jade comb. "Oh, D, who is this?" she asked.

"This beautiful woman isn't a bird!" the man explained.

Marie drifted over to him, and smiled. "Oh, you are wonderful, but I am! I'm a rare type of water blackbird," she whispered, leaning over him.

The man blushed, and D pulled out a contract. "Marie is an Aloja. If you want her, sign this contract. Just remember; One: always keep fresh water for her to swim in all around. Two: _Always_ compliment her on her looks. Three: _Never_ tell anyone she is an Aloja," D stated, and the man signed.

It took a month before the man insulted her looks, and she abandoned him, taking the fortune she had given him with her. She gave the money to D, and told him all about the evil, mean, man who insulted her. "Oh, my poor Marie!" D stated, knowing how sensitive she was about her beauty.

So, D made sure she was fine before settling her back in her garden, and starting the cycle all over again.

The next day, the detective stormed in, insulted Marie, sent Marie crying to D, and the detective stormed back out. 'So the cycle repeats. After all, so many people forget that first one, to praise her beauty. One bad day makes it worse then ever,' D thought, petting Marie's head to calm her down.

He was right though, she would get better over time, and her beauty would grow. Eventually, someone would stay with her. Until then, the cycle would repeat over and over again.


End file.
